1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems supporting keyword advertising associated with Internet search engine usage and keyword query submittal by a user. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to keyword bidding in a market cooperative.
2. Related Art
An increasingly popular way of delivering Internet advertisements is to tie the advertisement to search query results triggered by the entry of particular keywords (e.g. search queries) by a user. In order to target advertising accurately, advertisers or vendors pay to have their advertisements presented in response to certain kinds of queries—that is, their advertisements are presented when particular keyword combinations are supplied by the user of the search engine.
For example, when a user searches for “baseball cards,” using a search engine such as Google or other well-known search engines, in addition to the usual query results, the user can also be shown a number of sponsored results. These can be paid advertisements for businesses, generally offering related goods and/or services. In this example, the advertisements may therefore be directed to such things as baseball card vendors, collectibles shops, sports memorabilia, or even sporting goods or event tickets. Of course, the advertisements may be directed to seemingly less related subject matter. While the presentation varies somewhat between search engines, these sponsored results are usually shown a few lines above, or on the right hand margin of the regular results. Although, the sponsored results may also be placed anywhere in conjunction with the regular results.
Keyword advertising is growing as other types of web advertising are generally declining. It is believed there are at least several features that contribute to its success. First, sponsored results are piggybacked on regular results, so they are delivered in connection with a valuable, seemingly objective, service to the user. By contrast, search engines that are built primarily on sponsored results have not been as popular. Second, the precision of the targeting of the advertising means the user is more likely to find the advertisements useful, and consequently can perceive the advertisements as more of a part of the service than as an unwanted intrusion. Unlike banners and pop-up advertisements, which are routinely ignored or dismissed, users appear more likely to click through these sponsored results (e.g., keyword advertisements). Third, the targeting is based entirely on the current query, and not on demographic data developed over longer periods of time. This kind of targeting is timelier and more palatable to users with privacy concerns. Fourth, these advertisements reach users when they are searching, and therefore when they are more open to visiting new web sites.
Companies, such as Google of Mountain View, Calif, which offers a search engine and Overture of Pasadena, Calif. (now Yahoo Search), which aggregates advertising for search engines as well as offering its own search engine, use an auction mechanism combined with a pay-per-click (PPC) pricing strategy to sell advertising. This model is appealing in its simplicity. Advertisers bid in auctions for placement of their advertisements in connection with particular keywords or keyword combinations. The amount they bid (e.g., cost-per-click (CPC)) is the amount that they are willing to pay for a click-through on their link. For example, in one PPC pricing strategy, if company A bids $1.10 for the keyword combination “baseball cards”, then its advertisement can be placed above a company bidding $0.95 for the same keyword combination. Only a selected number of bidders' advertisements can be shown. The simplicity of the model makes it easy for an advertiser to understand why an advertisement is shown, and what bid is necessary to have an advertisement shown. It also means that advertisers are charged only for positive click-through responses.
Both Google and Overture offer tools to help users manage their bids. Google uses click-through rate and PPC to estimate an expected rate of return which is then used to dynamically rank the advertisements. Overture uses the PPC pricing strategy to rank advertisements, but monitors the click-through rate for significantly under performing advertisements.
Because Google dynamically ranks the advertisements based on click-through and PPC, advertisers cannot control their exact advertisement position with a fixed PPC. To insure a top position, the advertiser must be willing to pay a different price that is determined by their own click through rate as well as the competitors click-though rates and PPC. Overture uses a fixed price model, which insures fixed position for fixed price.
A number of third parties provide services to Overture customers to identify and select keywords and track and rank bids. For example, BidRank, Dynamic Keyword Bid Maximizer, Epic Sky, GoToast, PPC BidTracker, PPC Pro, Send Traffic, and Sure Hits. There are a small number of pay-per-bid systems. For example, Kanoodle is a traditional pay-per-bid system like Overture. Other examples, include Sprinks and FindWhat.
In the process of bidding in keyword auctions, advertisers may compete in ways that are mutually detrimental. There may be better joint strategies that are less costly, or involve alternative keywords, but the individual bidders do not easily discover these joint strategies. Even when the individual bidders know good joint strategies, the individual bidders may not have a strong incentive to pursue these strategies without some assurance of cooperation.
Conventional keyword bidding is primarily focused on click-through rate and PPC to estimate an expected rate of return for a particular keyword/advertisement combination. However, these keyword bidding systems have not considered the value of driving traffic to a particular host site and the subsequent activity that may be produced at the host site by that traffic. As a result, keyword bids by some seller/advertisers may have unrecognized value to the host site.
Thus, a computer-implemented method and system for keyword bidding in a market cooperative are needed.